


betting on the dothraki

by remy (iamremy)



Series: askbox prompts (multifandom) [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Student Jon, TA Tormund, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/pseuds/remy
Summary: anonymous asked:College AU where Tormund is getting his PhD in the History of Violence, particularly among northern cultures and Jon is an undergrad studying historical leadership. They run into each other on campus and fall in love while discussing history.





	betting on the dothraki

**Author's Note:**

> so it's not exactly what anon asked for, but i did my best with it. hope you guys enjoy too!

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_,” curses Jon, flipping through his notebook so quickly that he’s in danger of ripping out half the pages. “Where the _fuck_ is that section–”

“Keep that up you’re not going to have a notebook any longer,” comes an amused voice from somewhere above Jon, making his hands go still. He looks up to see the tall redheaded TA from his Northern Cultures class, grinning down at him as he stands there with his hands in his pockets. “What are you looking for anyway?” he asks, sitting down next to Jon without waiting for an invitation.

“I can’t find my notes for the wedding cultures lecture,” Jon grumbles. “I swear I had them in here.”

“Maybe you’ll find them if you slow down,” suggests the TA. Tormund is his name, Jon remembers; he’s spent many hours in class paying more attention to him than to the actual lecture.

Which might explain why there are no notes for some of his lectures – he just never actually wrote them down.

Shit, that’s embarrassing.

“You’re suddenly red in the face,” notes Tormund.

“It’s the cold,” Jon mumbles, snapping his notebook shut.

“It’s April.” Tormund sounds amused again.

“I get cold easily,” Jon mutters, digging his grave deeper.

“Right,” says Tormund. He’s not laughing yet, but it’s close. “Anyway, if you can’t find your notes, you can just ask me.”

“Oh.” Jon’s been silently panicking for so long he’s forgotten that that’s an option. “I… I suppose I could.”

“Go ahead.”

“That question on the test about violence at Dothraki weddings,” Jon says. “I didn’t study that because I didn’t think we’d be asked about the Dothraki because, you know, it’s _Northern Cultures_, but anyway. I guess I just wanted to make sure my answer was correct,” he finishes lamely.

“What did you write?” Tormund asks.

Jon hesitates. “Uh…”

Tormund chuckles. “That bad?”

“I was literally pulling it out of my arse,” Jon tells him, sighing. “But I suppose at least some of it has to be correct, right?”

“I can find out for you,” Tormund answers. “I’ll be the one grading those tests, anyway.”

“Fuck,” sighs Jon. “That’s just great. Just fucking great.”

“You can’t have done that bad, your tests are usually good,” Tormund assures him, patting his knee.

“You pay attention to my tests?” Jon asks, grinning. He feels weirdly flattered.

“Some of your answers are interesting,” is Tormund’s vague reply. He’s grinning too. “In fact, tell you what – I’ll make you a bet.”

“A bet?”

Tormund nods. “I won’t grade your paper, the prof can do it himself. And if you score more than two-thirds, I’ll take you out for coffee. My treat. Sound good?”

“Are you asking me out?” It’s Jon’s turn to sound amused.

Tormund shrugs. “If that’s what you want, yeah.”

“No, yeah, that sounds nice,” Jon says. “Where are you gonna take me?”

“Slow down there,” laughs Tormund. “You still haven’t passed yet, you know.”

“With that answer about the Dothraki? I probably won’t,” sighs Jon.

“Maybe I’ll take pity on you and take you out anyway,” muses Tormund, a glint in his eye. “Maybe. We’ll just have to see.”

Jon knocks his knee against Tormund’s. “Looking forward to it. Hey, maybe you should take my number. Just in case, you know. So you can reach me if you need to.”

Tormund hands Jon his phone. “Go ahead then,” he says. “I’ll ring you. When your test’s done.”

“You do that,” Jon says, saving his number and returning the phone. “Anyway, uh. I gotta go to class. I’ll see you around?”

“I’m your TA,” Tormund reminds him with a grin, “so you’ll be seeing me whether you want to or not.”

Jon laughs too as he gets to his feet. “S’pose I will.”

“Count on it,” grins Tormund. “I know I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, please let me know in the comments :)
> 
> love,  
remy


End file.
